


Please Don't Leave Me Here

by samoosifer



Series: The Crack!Fics [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian x Mickey - Freeform, M/M, crack!fic, gallavich!crack, shameless!crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poor mickey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Me Here

“Mickey, look at me. I need you to focus on me and only me. Can you do that?”

Mickey looked into Ian's eyes and nodded, gripping his hands even tighter. “I don't know if I can do this, Ian.” 

“It's okay, Mickey. It's going to be okay. You won't get hurt and you won't die. You're gonna get out of this completely unscathed.” Ian said seriously. Mickey closed his eyes and nodded, swallowing around the dryness in his throat. “I'm going to let go now.”

“No! Please don't leave me here! Please just- just stay, please.” Mickey cried out, almost cutting off the circulation in Ian's hands. 

“Mickey, you're hurting me. Please- we're not gonna get out of this if you don't let go of me. I need my hands to do this.” Ian pleaded, tugging his hands out of Mickey's. “It's okay. You're going to be okay.”

“Just- just be really quick okay?” Mickey pleaded, letting out a shaky breath. 

“I will. Just- stay here. I'll get you safe.” Ian said slowly. 

Mickey shut his eyes and waited, fighting the urge to cry and scream. After a minute or two, he heard a toilet flush. He opened his eyes as Ian returned to the room. “Is it gone yet?”

“Yep. Down the toilet. You can get off the drawers now.” Ian smirked. “I never knew you were so fucking afraid of spiders.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
